


Nightmare

by The_starstruck_prince



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Nightmare, cute boyf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_starstruck_prince/pseuds/The_starstruck_prince
Summary: Jeremy waking up and freaking out because he had a nightmare and his boyf Michael comforting him





	Nightmare

“No, no, Michael, _please_ , no,” Jeremy begs, his hands hooking into the thick material of Michael’s jacket, anchoring himself in. He’s crying, he can feel the tears hitting the tops of his worn sneakers - he’s reminded of when he bought them, the smooth voice of his SQUIP murmuring in his ear, telling him how it was going to help him, how everyone would love him if he would only follow instructions. Everything was so much easier when he had that voice just behind his ear, telling him every move to make. He never stepped out of line or did the wrong thing when the SQUIP was telling him exactly what to do. He missed it-

“Michael, _Michael_ , please-” He’s painfully aware of how he sounds like a broken record, the needle jumping backwards to play the same few words over again. Jeremy leans upwards, just barely, pressing his lips to Michael’s in some attempt to pull a reaction from him, some kind of response.

Nothing.

It’s like radio static, as Jeremy chokes on his sobs and kisses him, over and over, digging his fingers into the jacket’s fabric. The bright red seems to taunt him as he hides his face in it, the tears leaving a dark stain. When he summons the courage to look up again, Michael’s eyes are fixed on him- his eyes feel so cold and empty, Jeremy shivers- and he opens his mouth:

“ _Do you feel how empty this is? Can you taste how badly you hurt me?_ ”

Then he laughs without smiling, a harsh noise that makes all the blood drain from Jeremy’s body; the sound is detached from him, it’s not Michael. The SQUIP’s tinny, robotic voice clips in and out, crackling in his ears, obviously still badly damaged from when Jeremy tried to flush it out; it wont stop laughing, Jeremy feels his stomach lurch and-

“ _Jeremy!_ ” 

He bolts upward, gasping for breath. He’s dizzy and he can’t breathe, it’s too hot, are the walls closing in? 

“Jeremy, _hey _, look at me.”__

__He feels a hand cup his face, and Michael’s face comes into focus. He’s not wearing his glasses, his hair is sticking up on one side, and his eyes are wide- Jeremy probably would’ve laughed in any other situation._ _

__“I’ve got you,” Michael’s voice is low and scratchy, but it pulls the warmth back into Jeremy’s fingers. He shifts positions; now he’s across from Jeremy, one hand still holding his face while the other holds one of Jeremy’s. “Breathe.”_ _

__Jeremy rakes in a shuddering breath. He holds it in for a second before exhaling. He’s aware of how his hands are sweaty and shaking, and he notices how Michael holds it anyway even though he hates sweaty hands._ _

__“It’s alright. I’m here, you’re safe.”_ _

__Jeremy’s eyes lock onto Michael’s jacket. He whimpers and pulls away, his eyes filling with thick tears that quickly begin to spill over. After a lot of gasping and stuttering, he’s finally able to choke out a feeble, “Take off your jacket.” Michael obeys immediately, pulling it off and tossing it away from his bed._ _

__As soon as it’s gone, Jeremy lets himself be pulled into Michael’s arms, crying until he’s exhausted his tear ducts. Afterwards, he stays in Michael’s lap until he stops trembling, listening to Michael’s soft voice and feeling his fingers brushing through his hair. When he feels okay enough, Jeremy sits up and sniffles._ _

__“You hated me, you were going to leave me, and the SQUIP was back, it was just- just laughing at me, I-” He’s cut off with a kiss._ _

__This one is completely different from the ones in the dream; it was warm and loving and comforting, and it makes Jeremy melt._ _

__He moves backwards, laying down in his original spot. Michael follows suit, wrapping an arm around Jeremy’s waist and pulling him close._ _

__“We don’t have to go back to sleep if you don’t want to,” He offers._ _

__“I know.” Jeremy whispers._ _

__“I love you, Jer.”_ _

__Jeremy closes his eyes, being sure to wipe his hand off on his pants before sliding it over Michael’s, lacing their fingers together._ _

__“I love you too, Mikey.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr, @the-starstruck-prince or @drabbles-of-a-cosmonaut !! <3


End file.
